


huling gabi

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Concert, EXO - Freeform, Filipino!au, M/M, Romance, Tagalog!au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: chanyeol learned how to love, and it was ely buendia's fault.





	huling gabi

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from this viral video of ang huling el bimbo from facebook pero siyempre click niyo for better experience shet i love eheads talaga

"this next song is a classic one. so sing along with me kapag alam niyo.” sabi ni kuya ely buendia.

 

then si kuya drummer sumesenyas na, first beat, second beat, sabay sabi ng 1, 2!

 

 

 _tangina naman._ sabi ni chanyeol sa sarili.

 

 

ayun na nga. nung lumabas na yung familiar sound ng intro ng ang huling el bimbo. napamura talaga si chanyeol.

 

 

 _putang ina talaga._ sabi ulit ni chanyeol tapos medyo malutong na yung version na to.

 

 

maybe inviting baekhyun to attend this toyota music festival was a bad idea because ely buendia is there to perform, and of course he wouldn’t get off the stage until he sings ang huling el bimbo.

 

 

ely buendia lang? yes pards. huling reunion kasi ng eraserheads was like years ago pa and ely had heart complications then yung bandang pupil, ewan ko tinangay na din ata ng hangin but that band was amazing din naman.

 

 

“shet, i love this song.” baekhyun said to himself and chanyeol could hear it then baekhyun realized something so his eyes darted to chanyeol and said with excitement na “we love this song!”

 

_yeah, we do._

 

 

kanta kasi ni chanyeol ‘to kay baekhyun. nothing particular situation that happened actually, it’s just that they really love this song so much that you could hear them screaming their lungs out pag traffic sa edsa pag tumutugtog ‘tong kantang ‘to.

 

 

chanyeol, our #1 sentimental brodie, gusto nang umalis sa concert pit before he breaks down into tears and baka hindi na niya pakawalan si baekhyun after this night.

 

 

the song continued to play, baekhyun’s attention is focused on the singer that’s in front of him and chanyeol is just staring baekhyun in awe.

 

baekhyun sang along when the first chorus kicked in and chanyeol couldn’t help to smile.

 

 _let’s just enjoy this moment, chanyeol._ sabi nalang ni chanyeol sa sarili.

 

 

alam niyo yung mga bullshit sa movies na _his world stopped spinning when he stared at him_ or like _out of all the people in this crowd, he is the only person that he sees right now._ that’s what chanyeol feels like right now. kasi ang gandang pagmasdan ni baekhyun kahit from afar or malapitan, ang ganda niya. ang sarap niyang mahalin.

 

 

but when the lines _♫ …sana noon pa man ay sinabi na sa iyo. ♫_ came in, chanyeol’s moment faltered along with his smile that was meant for baekhyun.

 

 

naiiyak na si baekhyun.

 

nagulat nalang si chanyeol na may tumutulo nang luha sa mga mata ni baekhyun and something slipped in his hand.

 

it was baekhyun’s.

 

 

_♫ ... magkahawak ang ating kamay nang walang kamalay-malay. ♫_

 

sakto sa moment. chanyeol doesn’t want to let go of this hand that is now gripping his hand tightly. he doesn’t know what baekhyun is thinking right now. maybe it’s nothing deep or personal. maybe it’s just the fact that he really loves this song.

 

chanyeol wiped his tears away using his other hand and baekhyun sniffed and looked at chanyeol. wala lang, he just smiled and went back to watching the singer in front of him.

 

meanwhile, chanyeol never left baekhyun in his sight. kasi in a few hours, mawawala nanaman siya sa piling niya.

 

 

_♫ …lumipas ang maraming taon, ‘di na tayo nagkita. ♫_

 

siguro ganito nga ang ending nito. mababalitaan nalang ni chanyeol na may nagawa na si baekhyun without his presence beside him. a future without him. maybe this night will just be a moment na _remember when we went to toyota?_ and the rest is almost forgotten, buried within the depths of baekhyun’s mind.

 

 

_♫ … lahat ng pangarap ko’y bigla lang natunaw. ♫_

 

as chanyeol slowly realized things, he took the courage to put his hands around baekhyun’s waist while his head is resting on the tiny one’s.

 

it felt warm, it felt good, it felt so real.

 

 

chanyeol’s height was an advantage for most of the times, and this moment, he could hide his tears from baekhyun who put his hands on top of chanyeol’s hands.  

 

 _let me have this one. kahit ito lang._ he prayed to god.

 

 

_♫ ...sa panaginip nalang pala kita maisasayaw. ♫_

 

maybe if he took the risk, something would change between them. kung inamin niyang mahal niya si baekhyun, maybe baekhyun wouldn’t find love in someone else. maybe chanyeol could really enjoy this moment without hesitations and regrets in his heart.

 

 

the rest of the crowd started swaying from left to right but they stayed still, instead their hearts being swayed by the beat of the song. baekhyun cherished this moment to himself and chanyeol cherished this moment with baekhyun.

 

 

he remembers baekhyun telling him that this interlude of ang huling el bimbo has got to be the greatest one along with pink floyd’s few hits. and he was right, it was beautiful.

 

and it’s more beautiful when you hear it live when you’re holding the love of your life.

 

 

the rest of the song that goes _la la la_ was long enough for chanyeol to hold baekhyun in his arms. he was contented.

 

he cried what he had to cry. he loved what he love.

 

 

 _i love you, baekhyun._ he said these words that were low enough for baekhyun to hear especially they’re in the midst of hearing the loud echo of the drums, bass, piano and guitar.

 

he wishes he could say it out loud, but he knows it would jeopardize their friendship and everything that baekhyun owns at the moment.

 

 

humuling hirit na yung banda ni ely, ending the song with freestyle interludes and beats. the feeling was magical. the feeling was ineffable for the both of them.

 

“this has been toyota music fest, good night!”

 

 

the lights turned down, sabay sa pagkalas ng mga braso ni chanyeol sa bewang ni baekhyun.

 

 

and that night, chanyeol learned how to let go.

 

 

_at tinuruan mo ang puso ko na umibig ng tunay._

**Author's Note:**

> di ako umattend ng toyota concert im sad. ang ganda lang kasi nung viral video shet :((((((((((


End file.
